


the Red Book of Secrets

by 12oclockAM



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Homeless Tommy pog, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Temporary, angst my beloved, hell yeah, physical and emotional, sbi, temporary though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: (Based loosely off of the Black Book of Secrets by F.E Higgins. I never got to finish this book and only have a distant memory of it(cus I read it in 5th grade-), but I did enjoy it. I encourage checking it out :J)After Ms. Niki had moved away, the bakery slash home was up for rent. Whether it becomes a pawn shop, another bakery, or some weird mix, Tommy doesn't care. He just knows that the only shelter he had is gone with Ms. Niki, and he's back out on the streets pick pocketing snobby assholes for life.Well, not exactly for life. He hears there's a new person named Technoblade (fucking weird ass name) will be moving into Ms. Niki's old shop soon, going to turn it into a pawn shop for magiks or some shit. This dude isn't Niki. Tommy doesn't care for this person. He never will. He will not. And they will not care for him back. It's just so unlikely.Fuck if I know, you're just going to have to read it. Let the curiosity consume you.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Others to be added, TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first MCYT fic! Thank you Ms. Bubbles for giving me more confidence to do this, I am incredibly shy about it <:J  
> It feels nice to be writing again, boys.

Ms. Niki was kind of Tommy's only hope in the small town of L'manberg.

While he didn't live with her, she provided the basic necessities for him. She gave him food and water, let him sleep on her couch when the night was too cold for him to survive, told him fun stories, spent time with him. Tommy had almost grown inseparable to the woman, not being used to such kindness.

Then she had to leave.

Tommy wasn't all too shocked, though that didn't lessen the pain he felt when Niki had been told to leave the town. Apparently she had burned down the town's eldest tree, as some sort of act of rebellion to the current Mayor, Jschlatt. Tommy can't really blame her for that, he'd probably do the same and then some. Not because of his own recklessness, but also because Schlatt was just an asshole of a Mayor that only, like, three people in the entire town even liked.

Though, even if he agreed with her reasoning, he didn't hesitate to yell at her, enraged for multiple different reasons. First of all, she was leaving him. It's not like she has to stay, he wouldn't force her to, but Niki was well aware the Tommy had seen her as a sister, as she saw him as a brother. Second of all, she wouldn't take him with her. "I don't think you'd be much safer in the forest than in the town, Tommy." Was her reasoning, which was absolute bull shit. He was perfectly fine with taking care of himself, and he's fished with spears a few times, being mostly successful each of those times. Mostly. So honestly, Tommy had just assumed Niki didn't want to be around Tommy.

While he wasn't surprised at all, he knew he was too clingy, annoying, it still hit hard. The thought of the only person he trusted having only helped him out of pity, with no genuine care in her heart, it hurt.

So now here Tommy is, back in the alley way that is painfully familiar. With the same decaying rat corpse a couple of feet away from the deer hide he sleeps on, with the same dumpster that's never been emptied out hiding his sleeping area, with the same crack in the wall he hides his extra coins in. So familiar, yet not comforting at all. The bakery that had a small room on top of it that used to be Niki's living space is emptied of all of her things, now just some building that will be bought for some other person to live and work at. A person that isn't Niki, and won't help him.

Not like he needs the help. He's Tommy Innit! He doesn't need any more fucking pity. At least now he'll be able to realize what's actual love and what's just someone feeling bad for him. He's not a kid, he's able to hunt for his own food, fight off the stray animals that try to go for his food, or he himself. Every time he passes the building, though, he can't help but pause and look at it, imagining the pastel pink sign, with white lettering saying 'Nihachu's Bakery'. He can't help but scowl, his emotions trying to get back at him. And he can't help but definitely-not-cry once he gets back to his alley way. Really, he isn't crying! It's just... his tear ducts are just leaking. Absolutely. Do not go against his words, he is far stronger and smarter than you are. Obviously. Of course.

With all of these thoughts ~~, and emotions,~~ in mind, he feels understandably depressed when he sees a new sign on the shop, the familiar, kind landlord named Bad shaking hands with a tall, broad fellow with pink hair ~~(just a shade lighter than Niki's)~~ tied in a neat, long, fish tail braid. Once the man goes inside the shop, Bad sees him staring, and can only smile sadly at him. It's not a loving smile ~~that he oh so craves~~ , though. He knows it's all just filthy, disgusting pity. He scowls back at the man, walking back to his alley with his arms crossed, and his shoulders hunched.

That day makes him just sit in his alley and not-cry silently for the next few. After about two days he has to leave to get food, presumably berries, seeing as he found multiple berry bushes just outside of the town in a small, secluded clearing. Sitting out there sounds nice, now that he thinks about it.

Smiling slightly at the though, he gets up and slinks out of the alley, not exactly skipping, but walking with a little more energy than he's had the last few days. Sometimes, if he's still enough, some foxes would come out of the forest and lay with him. Hopefully that would happen today.

He realizes that he won't get to know for a minute once he passes the old bakery, and new magiks shop.

Really, it isn't his fault the he zones out on the new sign, mentally willing it to become a light pink with white text, instead of an ashy grey with light crimson. 'Wares of the Blood God', the text reads. By the looks of it, it would easily drag in any scholars, or edgy people in. And, by the bookshelves he sees through the window, also bookworms. None of this lightens his opinions on the bakery being replaced, his mind just assuming the owner is a snobby asshole like almost every one else in this damned town.

Niki wasn't like that though. Niki was nice. Or, at least she acted like it.

He's pulled out of his thoughts by the windchimes above the door ringing a melancholy tune, the man he saw a few days ago peaking his head out at Tommy. "Uhm, are you coming inside? You've been standing outside my shop for, like, ten minutes?" His, surprisingly deep, voice rumbles. Tommy jumps, having not realized how much time has passed. He shakes his head at the man though, pulling up a fake smile that he hopes is convincing. "No, sorry Big Man. Just reminiscing." The man nods, seemingly thinking something over in his head before making eye contact with Tommy once again. "This an old buildin' or somethin'?" He says lazily, having decided on something that Tommy can't make out from his blank face.

"No. Or, I don't think so. Uh, I was just thinking about the girl who owned this place before you, when it was a bakery." Tommy says, letting the manners Niki attempted to teach him take over. Don't ramble, keep your voice down, don't cuss, be polite. He repeats those in his head like a mantra. "That's why is smells like bread..." The pink haired man grumbles. Tommy snorts, and he sees the man's face lighten up somewhat. Nowhere near a smile, but not as heavy as an emotionless frown anymore.

A drop of water lands on Tommy's cheek, and he looks up to see heavy looking rain clouds hovering above him, sprinkles of rain making their way down to the earth below. The man hums. "Well, you should probably get goin' home until the storm gets too heavy." He says, and while Tommy desperately wants to ask to be let in, for a rain coat, for anything, he just hums.

"Well, it was nice talking to you sir. Sorry for standing outside your shop like a weirdo." Tommy says, dejectedly, giving a small wave before continuing to walk, continuing towards the forest. He sees the man squint as he passes him, obviously confused about something. Whether it be by the tone of his voice, or the fact that he's walking _out_ of town rather than _in_ , Tommy doesn't know. He does hear the door close though, and just assumes that's that. He should really get himself together when it comes to that place.

Before he can even get a few feet away, he hears the windchimes again, and a tap on his shoulder soon after. He turns to see the man, holding an umbrella in his hand and a coat in the other. "Don't take this as me giving a shit, but you're very obviously not going home and are without a coat. I'm a nice person. Take it." Tommy does, only with an ounce of hesitance, raising a brow at the man as he pulls the hood up. "I'm just not one to leave the kid out in the rain, don't look at me like that." He explains, gripping the umbrella handle and looking to the side.

Tommy can't help the smirk that grows on his face. "Suuree Big Man. Thanks." he says, sarcasm lacing his voice gracelessly. The man rolls his eyes, bowing his head before walking into his shop without a second glance. Tommy continues his walk to the forest, not really knowing what to feel. He... just wasn't sure about anything in that entire interaction, really. That man definitely didn't have a drop of pity, or sympathy in his eyes. Only embarrassment and... something he can't really place. Then again, he could barely get a read of anything on the guy.

He sighs, sitting down in the small clearing and chews on berries hungrily. The berries don't do much for him, and they probably won't satiate his hunger for long, but they're something.

Maybe the guy wasn't all too bad, but that doesn't mean he'll get attached. He won't make the same mistake twice.

_-_-_-_

"Who was that kid outside the shop?" His adoptive father asks from his spot on the couch in front of the fire place. The upstairs loft was incredibly homey, and Phil took a love for it instantly. It was large too, enough to fit him, Techno, and Wilbur.

Techno sighs. "Some kid who knew the owner of this place before we moved here. Didn't get his name." After the voices realize this, they seemingly wail in agony, already attached to the child for some reason.

_child remains nameless,,,, sadge_

**_wtf why did you replace the periods with commas-_ **

_Why is that so weird? Also I believe they would be called eclipses in that type of situation._

**FAKE SMART FAKE SMART FAKE SMART ^^^^^**

_we can only hope that his name is ~Benjamin~_

_EW WHAT TF WHY BENJAMIN OF ALL NAMES_

_y NOT benjaMin?!1!_

**_He looked homeless._ **

_Stop it, I will sob._

_HOMELESS BYO MI BRLOVED_

"Shut up, chat." Techno grumbles, slumping onto the couch next to his father. Wilbur was out meeting new people, ever the excited to be here, so it was only he and Phil there at the moment. "What are they saying now?" Phil asks, turning the page in his book. Techno groans. "Somethin' about the kid being a 'nameless boy'. One of 'em said he looked homeless, which he definitely was." Phil instantly looks at him with that, making the man wish he kept his mouth shut.

"Why didn't you let him in then!? It's raining, mate!" He says, gesturing to the window exasperatedly. "I'm not letting some random kid for you to adopt in, Phil. i handed him a coat though, chat wouldn't shut up about him. And they still won't." His father sighs, though he seems to be pleased that the boy has a jacket now.

_TechnoChildAbuser_

**_THAT WASN'T TWO WORDS YOU IGNORANT SLUT_ **

_jesus christ dude_

**Hi, I'm back guys! What did I miss owo?**

_pian._

_o7_

**_o7_ **

**o7**

**o7**

_o8_

_fuck_

_o7_

**_You ruined it_ **

_Im SORRY-_

"Chat, please, what is an oh-seven?" Techno sighs, painfully. Phil snorts, though he can't help but think about how that kid is doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil meets da chil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also starting another, separate, Tommy centric fic in a little while. Stay tuned for that ig-

When Tommy had started the trek back to his alleyway the next afternoon, the rain having stopped that same morning, he was pleasantly surprised about how he was only half drenched this time around. Thanks to that kind, but strange, man gifting him a jacket. Actually, no, Tommy wouldn't say the dude was kind. Strange still fits him though.

Tommy had been planning on just sitting on the deer hide in the alley for the rest of the day, and thinking about absolutely nothing until the aches of hunger started eating at him again. Sadly, things did not go to plan as he passed by the man's ~~Niki's~~ shop, pointedly ignoring the strong urge to stare at it and reminisce. Before he could get very far passed the shop, a man came barreling out the door, creating a startled melody out of the windchimes above. "CHILD!" The, admittedly short, blonde male yelled, pointing to Tommy urgently.

Said teen jumped, giving the man an incredibly strange look, and promptly mirroring all of the passerbyers and then some. "Er, yeah?" His voice shows just as much confusion as his face, which is a lot, mind you. The man smiles, almost excitedly, before running over to him. Up-close, the man isn't particularly short, just smaller than Tommy. This isn't much of a shocker. Some strange things about the man is his clothing, though. He dawns a green and white striped bucket hat, green robes, and a black jacket. He also seems to be wearing wooden sandals. Emeralds dangle from his earlobes, as his pale blonde hair flows past them, ending just above his shoulders. Tommy feels as if he would've definitely remembered this guy if he'd lived in L'manberg, so he assumes he moved in with the pink-haired stranger.

The man hands him a white, plastic bag, smiling up at him expectedly. Tommy, in all of his confused glory, finally speaks up. "Hu-whuh?" The man snorts into his hand, his crinkled eyes showing his age. "Techno told me about a homeless looking boy that was outside the shop yesterday, and I really couldn't just get that out of my head, so there you go!" He says, kindly. While there is some sympathy in his eyes, disgusting, putrid sympathy, there is also something else. Something that Tommy only has a distant memory of.

_Care_.

The teenager blinks stupidly, peaking into the bag to see a raincoat, a blanket, some water bottles, and a smaller bag filled with an assortment of foods that would probably take weeks to go old. Tommy realized he hasn't said anything to the man, so he begins to stutter out words of gratefulness. "Thank you so- so much, sir. You, you really didn't have to, I am beyond grateful." He feels stupid saying all of this, a smaller part in the back of his mind telling him that he doesn't need some stranger's help, and that he'll probably owe the man now. Tommy couldn't care less though, food is food. Though... "Is there anything I could do in return?" He asks, not believing that there isn't some type of catch in the slightest.

The man's eyebrows raise, as if he really wasn't expecting anything in return, before he smiles kindly again, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "One thing and one thing only!" Of course, he should have known he wasn't just going to get free shit out of nowhere. That smile is really deceiving- "Come inside the shop next time it's too cold, or raining." _What?_

"What?" He says out loud, and the man laughs. "I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I knew there was a kid out there in the rain. And hell, if Techno tells you to go away, I'll fucking ground him or something. He forgets that I'm in full power of doing that, haha!" The blonde man laughs, good heartedly. Tommy feels as if he could tell this man his most deep seated secrets and the man wouldn't tell a soul. "Call me Phil, by the way. What's your name, mate?" Phil asks, holding out a callused hand to shake. The man looks strong, as if he's fought a thousand wars, but it doesn't take away from the pure kindness in his eyes, in his smile, and in this mans literal _aura_.

So one can't blame Tommy when he shakes the man's hand, his lips curled up into a small, fragile smile. "I'm Tommy, sir. Biggest Man in town, no offense to all of the weaklings who could only hope they were me. Except that's a lie. Full offense to them." The man- Phil- laughs, and with a hand on his hip, he waves to Tommy as he begins to walk back to the shop. "Well, it was nice meeting you Big Man! Feel free to stop by at any time." And with that, the man walks back into the shop with far more calm than he did when coming out of it.

Tommy feels that small smile linger on his face as he continues his walk to the alley way, excited to cuddle up with a blanket over his shoulder for the first time in a few months.

_-_-_-_

Phil feels as if a heavy weight has been taken off of his chest once he makes it back into the shop, seeing the boy, Tommy, walking down the street with a little more pep than when he first saw him. As nice as it is to see him happy, it still pains him to know that something as small as that meant so much to the boy.

He looks up at the sound of a throat clearing, seeing Wilbur behind the counter, placing a hollow glass skull carefully down next to the registers. "Who was that?" the brunette asks, placing pens and pencils for twenty-five iron nuggets into the skull. "Tommy. Local homeless kid, I guess. I was just giving him things; and he seemed to be cheered up about it." Phil says proudly, sitting on the small stool next to the small racks of robes, scarves, and capes. As edgy as the store seems from the outside, it's really just an enchanted gift shop.

Wilbur snorts, finally looking up to face Phil. "You gonna adopt him, next?" He doesn't say 'too', knowing that Phil was definitely going to adopt _someone_ from the town they've just moved into. Phil laughs, shortly, but not denying it as his other son walks in. "Adoptin' who?" The pink haired male asks, finishing buttoning up his dress shirt. "Tommy." "Tommy?" "Homeless kid.-" "Big man." "What?" "Huh?" The younger two ask in unison, just making Phil laugh more.

"It's nothing. But the boy you talked to earlier was Tommy, Techno." Said man hums, his eyes scrunching in distain at how that excites the voices.

_BIG MAN, HE'S BIG MAN!!_

**The boy's name is Tommy, Innit?**

_**i feel like i just missed something there** _

_shhshshHSHhshh its TOMMY he is TOMMY_

**wh at was the name dthat we had for him yesterday/**

fuckin,... Brock?

**WHY THE FUCK WOULD WE EVER NAME ANYTHING BROCK**

_Hey, there could be some Brock's in here. Don't diss the Brock's._

_/rainbowchat_

**dyou even know what that means**

_no colon d_

Techno sighs, sitting down at the bottom of the stairs as he tells his family about the antics of chat at the moment, the men laughing as per usual when it comes to chat. Wilbur loses attention to the conversation at some point though, thinking distantly about the boy he's yet to meet. Maybe he wouldn't be too mad if his father actually did adopt another. With Techno being his twin, he's never had a little brother.

Just the thought of having a little brother makes him smile. Yeah, maybe he wouldn't be too upset about having one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbuh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannon? What about Tommy? Nah, nah, I only know my personal wants for the plot :smile:

It had been about a week since Tommy had met Phil and Techno. He hasn't met the third of the shop, only heard of him from Phil the second time they'd met. His name is Wilbur apparently, Phil's other son. A tall freak, supposedly, and really over dramatic. Phil's words, not his, but they were said with love. Tommy thinks.

But yeah, it's been a week, meaning he's only got a few pieces of bread left from the bag Phil gave him. Tommy doesn't dare ask for another one, he doesn't want to take advantage of such a kindred soul. And he isn't too _shy_ to ask for one. Being shy is for pussies. He's just... overly hesitant. And besides, the blanket is holding up. Sure, it's really dirty, and a little wet in some spots, but still the warmest thing Tommy has other than the coat that Techno gave him. He wonders when they'll want them back.

At the moment, Tommy is walking back to his dedicated alley once more from the spot that he claimed as his in the forest. The berries went along nicely with the clean water that Phil had provided him with, and he even got to hand feed some to a bunny. A pretty nice day if you were to ask Tommy. It's sunny, warm enough that he doesn't have to cuddle up to both the jacket and the blanket, but not sweltering. It's rarely that hot out here in L'manberg, seeing as it's placed in the tundra. But that makes seeing it nice and sunny out like this occasional, so Tommy's making the best out of it.

So was Wilbur, he assumes, as the man sees him across the street and waves, coming closer.

Tommy didn't know what Wilbur looked like, other than the fact that he was fucking tall, so you can imagine his confusion when some guy walks up to him excitedly. If he had a nickel for every time this has happened he would have two, which isn't much, and also not that weird to most people, but Tommy is surprised it's happened even once to him. The man, with fluffy brown hair, golden circular glasses, and a trench leather trench coat with some spots of black cloth, holds out a hand, smiling. "Hi! You must be Tommy, the kid Phil and Techno have been talking about. I'm Wilbur, Phil's other son." Ah, that makes sense.

"Yeah, that's me. M' not a kid, by the way." He grumbles that last bit, shaking the older boy's gloved hand, who laughs. "Sure, okay." Tommy continues walking, Wilbur following as he continues the conversation. "I'm glad I ran into you. Phil has been chattering about you nonstop, and even Techno's been talking about you here and there. Which is surprising, that man is the best at shutting up." Tommy snorts, taking a left.

As Wilbur continues to talk about how it's nice to meet the boy, Tommy takes notice to how animated the man is. He gestures with his hands in motions that Tommy couldn't begin to understand, his face showing his every emotions easily. It's a nice change from his family members. Techno, who's really blank, and quiet, and Phil, who's calm, and gentle. Wilbur is a nice change, with how excited he is, and how his energy almost matches Tommy.

"-and while I definitely believe Phil when he said you were taller than him, I didn't expect you to be, like, six-foot-three!" The man says as Tommy tunes back in. The boy snorts, grinning wildly. "That is why they call me 'Big Man', big W." Wilbur pauses a bit at the nick name, but smiles back once he processes it. "I have the slightest of feelings that no one calls you that, Tommy." Tommy gasps in mock offense at those words, placing a hand over his chest. "Wilbur 'shithead' Minecraft how _dare_ you make such false accusations in your superiors presence?!" He states, Wilbur's laughter earning a few looks from the people they pass, but they ignore them over all.

Tommy just continues to express his exasperation though. "That is just such a blatant lie. Blasphemy, I tell you. I expect a written apology by nine, and it must be over six paragraphs long." Wilbur, having just calmed down a little, laughs even harder, having to stop for a minute to regain his breath. "Tommy, it's seven-thirty, how do you expect me to write _six paragraphs_ worth of apologies in under two hours?" He says, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

The other boy just shrugs, looking as innocent as he possibly can. Which he's pretty good at, you have to be able to pull faces to get free food from the pitying type of people. When Tommy looks ahead, he sees the familiar opening to where he resides, and looks at Wilbur with a sad smile. "Well, this is my stop, so maybe you should start heading back to your shop slash house or whatever." He says, trying to keep the mood as light as possible as he leans against the mouth of the alley.

Wilbur's grin fades at the slightest, but it returns, be it with less glee and more... fucking care again. What is wrong with this family? Why do they, or, why do two of them radiate so much kindness towards him when he's done absolutely nothing to deserve it. "Okay, Toms. if you need anything make sure to stop by the shop, okay? Phil would probably pass away if he knew you were in any trouble." He laughs, and Tommy snorts, not registering the fond nickname until after he waves Wilbur good bye.

That's the first nickname he's ever had, innit?

Yeah, yeah it is.

_-_-_-_

When Wilbur walks back into the shop, he feels as if he's about to cry. Out of happiness or sadness, he doesn't know. Either way, he'll fucking do it, don't test him.

"You good, Wil?" His father asks from behind the counter, handing a customer their cash back as they walk out of the shop, Wilbur going to sit on the spinny-chair next to him. "I met Tommy today." He tells the blonde man, leaning back in his chair and trying to will his cheeks to stop aching. "...And that makes you look like you're about to cry why?" Phil continues, setting down the pen he was counting money with.

The brunette buries his face in his hands, sighing deeply. "He lives in a crumby old alley, Philza." He grumbles, rubbing his eyes. Phil frowns from his spot beside him. "Does he at least have part of a roof over where he sleeps?" Wilbur shrugs. "I don't know, couldn't see that far in. Definitely smelled putrid, though." Now they both look sad, which makes Techno confused when he descends the stairs. "What'd I miss?" He deadpans, sitting on an old rocking chair placed next to the door.

Phil sighs. "We know where Tommy lives now." He says, his voice radiating concern, sorrow, and anger. Of course, the last one isn't really directed at anyone. Unless a specefic person caused a poor child have to live out in an alley. "Chat says we invite him in right now, but I know for a fact that both of you said he's allowed in whenever." Techno sighs, the other two men looking somewhat sheepish.

_what if he bites_

**_The huh?_ **

_PLEA LET ZE CHILE IN SIDE THE STORE_

**_this is a shop, and inside doesn't have a space in it_ **

**I just want the child warm and safe and with a hot cup of coco :(**

_sadge_

**TECHNO YOU LET THAT CHILD IN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL START SCREAMING AND SHIT**

_IF YOU DO THAT THATLL ANNOY ALL OF US_

_**a sall predice to pay for timmy** _

_**tommy*** _

_**small*** _

_We can do it tomorrow, can yall calm down smh my head_

**_price*_ **

"Why are you saying 'asterisk' out loud??" Techno mumbles, rubbing his forehead. The other two chuckle, but this time, the mood is dampened by the situation of their soon-to-bee fourth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneeze coug cougbh tommny sick aw no ahh ah noo no hes sick nooonmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got done with an exam, a pre-exam, a test, and a pre-test :,) so let's write my heart and soul out :)

Tommy was sat in the middle of his clearing at the moment, a sheep lying next to him. He has no idea where the sheep came from, but he has come to the conclusion that it should be named Cecilia. Cecilia the sheep is awake at the moment, kind of just staring at Tommy as he sniffles continuously, trying to un-stuff his nose. "What are you looking at?" He says in a raspy voice, staring down at the animal. Cecilia baah's at him, and he coughs back. Whether he meant to or not is information that only he is allowed to know.

"Don't 'baah' me, how was I supposed to know I was going to get sick in the rain? Better yet, how was I going to _avoid_ it? It's not exactly like I have a shelter to hide in, or warmth." He doesn't know why he's talking to a sheep. Any and all reasons behind this one sided conversation is, again, incredibly disclosed information that only he has access to. Unless someone can read minds. Is there any type of magic users that can read minds?

His head pounds. Yeah, now isn't the time to be questioning his mental safety. He should _probably_ just lay down, go to sleep, rest up. And he would, don't get him wrong. But it's just _really_ hard to fall asleep on the ground when it's below sixty degrees, and you're incredibly hungry. He finished off the food Phil had given him a couple of days ago, and isn't really expecting anymore. Tommy is more than sure that that was a one time thing, but at least the blanket is ever lasting. It's damp in most spots now, and has a few holes and mysterious stains on it, but he doesn't care; it was a gift.

Cecilia baah's at him again, making his head ache dully, and he glares back down at the thing. Lightly, of course, just having his eyes open in general pains him as if he were thrown onto a hydraulic press. "What do you want?" Is his reply, though he regrets replying in the first place as it just worsens the sting in the back of his throat. The sheep nudges his arm, as if commanding him to lay down. He does so with a huff, and the sheep lies next to him, curled up in a ball of warm wool that he appreciates greatly. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. It's clear that Cecilia is already an overly egotistic _bitch_.

It's night time, so he's hoping that he wakes up before sunrise so that no one's out in the midday to see him. He only ever comes to the clearing in the afternoon due to the risk of people passing by the trails and seeing him through the leaves, so staying up until the middle of the day is dangerous.

This plan goes to shit once he wakes up to the sun being directly above him.

He groans, slapping a hand over his eyes and sitting up. Cecilia seems to have left him, which isn't that surprising. What is surprising (no it isn't at all-) is the dude staring at him from where he's paused mid-step in the bushes.

A man that suspiciously looks like Wilbur, and oh fuck that _is_ Wilbur.

"Tommy, what are you doing in the middle of the forest?" He asks slowly, as if talking to a feral cat. The comparison isn't too far off though, Tommy would most likely give someone a disease if he were to bite them. Wilbur raises a brow at his silence, and Tommy realize that it'd probably be polite if he responded. So, of course, he starts with controversy. "First of all, _Wilbuh_ , this isn't the _middle_ of the forest, it's the middle of a _clearing_ that is _somewhat_ deep into the forest-" "Why are you putting so much emphasis on your words-" "SECOND OF ALL, I was sleeping."

A pause.

"You were sleeping?" The other man (yes _other,_ Tommy is a man, this has been established multiple times-) asks. "Sleeping." Tommy repeats, not quite answering the question at all really. His throat is also starting to hurt so if this could just _move along-_ "And... why were you sleeping in the middle of a clearing that is somewhat deep into the forest?" Wilbur asks, going to sit in front of the blonde.

Said blonde sniffles, making the other raise a brow at the slightest, before he beings to explain with an increasingly raspy voice. A voice that he hopes Wilbur assumes is from the fact that he just woke up. "So, I come to hang out here from time to time, right?" Wilbur nods. "So I came out here last night-" "You've been out here since _last night-_ " "SO I CAME OUT HERE, and I felt _somewhat_ sore and _somewhat_ lightheaded, so I just kind of stayed here for far longer than I usually do. At some point a sheep sat next to me, who I named Cecilia. Cecilia is a _bitch_ , let me tell ya." The taller laughs a little at that, but lets the younger continue. "So, so, Cecilia sat next to me, and I was like 'hey, I'm not freezing to death any more!' so I laid down and fell asleep with only slight problems." He says, ending his lengthy explanation.

Wilbur nods, leaning back on his hands. "So what I'm getting here is that you came here last night, felt too sick to walk back to L'manberg, and decided to stay here for the night instead." This time Tommy nods, making Wilbur give an exasperated sigh. "Tommy, that was a really, _really_ stupid idea."

Now, Tommy would normally have a _very_ lengthy opposition to that, but he's tired, his throat hurts, and he has a massive head ache. So instead he just sighs, and lays back down.

This was, apparently, the wrong thing to do.

"No, Tommy, do _not_ fall back asleep because I won't be able to drag your tall ass back." Wilbur says, pulling at Tommy's arm to get him back up. And he does! He does sit back up! But then his stomach curls, as if he wants to puke but has nothing _to_ puke, and groans. His ears also begin to ring, and he has to blink a few times to get the spots out of his vision. "Tommy? You good?" The other man asks, concerned. "Yeah, just sat up too fast." He grumbles, standing up _slowly_.

He hears Wilbur hum wrapping an arm around his shoulder so he doesn't fall. "Do you want to come back to the shop? I'm sure Phil has something that could make you feel better?" He suggests as the two start walking back towards the town. Tommy shakes his head desperately, ignoring the fact that lit seems to cause literally every negative affect.

Wilbur sighs. "And why not?" He too seems desperate here, but for the complete opposite reason. "Because, I don't need pity." _And I don't want to be a bother_ \- He summarizes his reasonings. The other man scoffs at that, he thinks. He says 'he thinks' because every thing is beginning to sound muffled, and his vision is beginning to blur, and oh hey everything's black.

_-_-_-_

The last thing Techno was expecting to see when he came upstairs was his brother and father fretting over the unconscious teenage body of none other then the local homeless kid.

This does not stop him from _slightly_ fretting as well.

"What happened?" He says, in the most monotone voice he can manage. Wilbur looks at him anxiously as Phil proceeds to put a wet rag on the boy's head. Techno will admit, the kid looks dead. His chest is hardly moving, and the only way he can be sure the blonde is breathing is from the ragged breaths he hears occasionally. "This _idiot_ got himself sick and, instead of coming to us, spent the night out in the forest with a wild sheep. And while the sheep part was funny, the rest _really just isn't._ " The man says, running a hand through his hair.

Phil looks up at said man, squinting. "He spent the night in the forest??" His voice shows nothing but pure concern.

Chat, much like the three men, is incredibly distressed.

**_TOMMYS DEEAAADDD_ **

**hes not dead! calm tf down m8**

_What do YOU know?!_

**_yall got problems, hes just sick_ **

_^^^^TRUUUEEE ANY TRUERS??_

**capital d colon capital d colon capi-**

_**I can't believe Tommy's fucking dead.** _

_he's NOOOOTTTT_

_ILL CRY. ILL START CRYING AND SHIT. RIGHT NOW. THIS IS A THREAT._

**big man :(**

_**Why are all of us collectively stupid?** _

_It's a life style._

**ofc the ones with perfect grammar aren't worrying abt the boy thats barely brethin in fornt of us**

_**fornt.** _

**brethin.**

_GUYS! He isn't dead! Just feverish! Spam this!_

**_^ no <3_ **

**ANARCHY**

Techno, for once, does not comment on the antics of chat, instead making soup as he was told to by Phil. He will admit, he's the _slightest_ bit concerned about the boy in his home, but that doesn't mean he cares. Of course not. If _he_ starts caring for this boy, then hell has frozen over.

_**Man techno its kinda cold down here just wondering why that is** _

Damn you, FossilNet.

In the other room, Phil sits on the couch next to a weak, frail teen as Wilbur sits on the recliner with his head in his hands. "Why did we let him stay out there, Phil? He's a child, he shouldn't of had to stay out there." The man mumbles, sounding upset with himself and the rest of the world. He wanted a brother, not a half-alive corpse.

"We couldn't have forced him into staying here, and we gave him the option to come in whenever he wanted. It was his decision, though I do also wish we were a little more stern." Phil says, though it sounds more like he's trying to convince himself that it wasn't their fault. He looks down at the teen beside him. He wonders how long it's been since Tommy has felt the care they've been giving him, and if that's why he won't take them up on their offers. Because he doesn't think they actually care. Because he doesn't trust them.

He sighs, heart aching. He hopes this child will let them help him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's still stick h my gof ogh no holyhd dhit oh no ☺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that two chapters ago I said I was going to be posting a Tommy centric fic and never did.

When Tommy woke up this time, he instantly noticed how he was kind of sort of paralyzed. He's pretty sure his body isn't supposed to feel really fluffy and warm, _comfortably_ so, even. He realizes this is not, in fact, the case as he raises a hand to rub his eyes. Then he realizes, _oh_ , he's laying on a _bed_ , with _multiple blankets_. He sits up, but makes no move to get off of the brick of comfort. He looks over to the noise of a door creaking, seeing a somewhat shocked Phil.

Phil's face goes from shocked to a calm smile though, and he sits on the edge of the bed, nudging a bowl of soup towards him. "Hey mate. Techno made this a couple hours ago, we thought you were gonna wake up a little sooner I guess." He laughs, awkwardly. Tommy holds the soup, giving Phil a weird look as he takes a spoon full. "So... why am here? And why do I feel like shit?" He says, his throat anguished at so. He eases the pain in his throat with another spoon of soup, though. Soup or stew, actually. He really could never tell the difference. He's not sure if there actually is one.

"Wil said that he found you in the middle of a forest clearing, sick. You passed out while he was bringing you here. And also why wouldn't we take you inside? Did you think Wil would have the heart to leave a sick child outside?" Phil jokes, though he sounds sad. It comes back to Tommy now, as he shakes his head. Ah, how could he forget Cecilia? A wrongen, she was. Bet if she had a husband it would only last a week before she ended up cheating. Wrongen.

He realizes Phil is looking at him weirdly. "What?" He asks, sipping at his... steouwp. "Why... why are you talking about a sheep like that? What did Cecilia do to you?" Phil looks like he's about to pull something with how strained his face is. Strained from either mental pain or trying to hold back laughter, Tommy doesn't know. What he _does_ know is he said that shit about Cecilia out loud and now he has to explain just how much of a bitch Cecilia is.

"Listen, Philza Minecraft." "Uh-huh?" "Cecilia is a _hooker_." Phil lets out a tea kettle like noise, but Tommy just continues to talk. "Cecilia the Leicester Long-Wool Sheep-" "What- what the fuck-" "Is a cheating _whore._ " "Tommy what the fuck- please- h-" "I haven't seen it in action, and honestly I hope I never do, that's weird as shit. But I just _know_ she has fucked at _least_ eight other sheep in her life. Doesn't even have to be a guy, she can fuck whoever she likes as long as they give consent man, but I _know_ that Cecilia is a Wine Aunt with _several_ sugar daddies." "WHAT THE FUCK TOMMY-"

Techno and Wilbur, who had previously been standing at the door listening to the conversation, now stand at the front counter downstairs, thoroughly traumatized. "Well... at least he isn't.... at least he isn't dyin'." Techno says, slowly. Wilbur's face scrunches in distaste. "After that, I kind of wish he _was_." Techno nods, sagely. Tommy is a strange, strange teenager.

They hear footsteps coming from the stairway, and they turn to see Phil coming down them, looking as if he just witnessed a massacre. "He hasn't stopped talking about Cecilia. I walked out of the room and I can still faintly hear him bitching about her." Phil say, exasperated. He sits in the rocking chair next to the door, rubbing his face. "That child is gonna be the death of one of us, if not all three of us." Wilbur snorts. "Nah, you'd die of old age before Tommy could do anything, old man." Phil throws a sandal at him.

After a couple of minutes of them bickering back and forth, Tommy comes down the stairs. Techno squints at him. "What are you doing out of bed?" He asks, an unimpressed look on his face. Damn, Tommy only just got out here and Techno's already done with his bullshit. This is blatant homophobia to this straight white teenage male.

"Well, I mean. Thanks for helping me and all but I should probably-" "No." "-get.... what?" "No, you're not going anywhere. You're still running a fever. Go back to bed." Techno's glare is unwavering as he stares Tommy dead in the eye, who, to his credit, only looks slightly perplexed. "...But I have to go get food." Now Techno is looking at him weirdly, as are the other two men. "You just ate?" Phil points out, confused.

Tommy nods. "Yeah. Thanks for that by the way, it was good." He nods at Techno, who nods back. "But I was talking about for later. I found a bunch of berry bushes a couple of weeks ago and there should still be enough left for food. So I wanted to go get those." He says, nodding towards the door now.

Oh. He's trying to get food so he doesn't starve later.

Who said the Sleepy Boys were going to let that happen?

And that's how Tommy found himself asleep in the bed upstairs once again.

_-_-_-_

"That was the saddest shit I have ever heard come out of a child's mouth." Phil deadpans a few moments after Wilbur made sure Tommy was asleep. They were all seated around the dinner table at the moment, having closed the shop not too long before.

Wilbur nods, leaning his cheeks on his hands and slumped onto the table in the dramatic tell-tale way that shows he's either sad or the slightest bit inconvenienced. Under the circumstances, it's easy to tell which one he's feeling at the moment.

"Well, personally, I find this whole thing to be incredibly inconveniencing." Phil elbows Techno, who glares at the other. "I meant for _chat_ , Phil." Ah, yes. Let's see how our lovely chat is doing, shall we?

_I'M FUCKING SOBBING AND CRYING WAILS WAIL IN BRAILLE IM WAILNNG AND SOBMBING JND ALSCNOT RUNNIG NDOWN NSE_

**WHY MUST XHIKD UNINTCNTIONALLY CREATE DEPRESSION IN HE SOULDS OF OUTEHRS**

cyrrently screamings

**I see none of us can type anymore.**

_**why woukld we be cncerned abot typing when tyomym** _

_WHAT RHey said ^^_

**_LIFE IS A LIE WHEN SAD TOMMY_ **

**homeless kid hit different**

**in da hart**

_THINK FAST_

"What? You guy are literally voices, you can't throw things at ea-" A crashing noise is heard as a brick makes direct contact with Techno's face. Wilbur bursts out laughing while Phil runs to the window to see who threw it. "WIL, STOP LAUGHING AND CHECK ON YOUR BROTHER." He calls, making Wilbur groan. He follows orders though, getting the brick off of Techno's face from where he lays on the floor, chair tipped over.

Wilbur goes to the kitchen and gets a wet rag, sitting next to his 'twin' and wiping the blood off of his lip gently. "I'm not even sure if you're supposed to do this to a busted lip so we're just gonna have to hope. Dad can probably help with the nose." He gestures to the mans nose, which is steadily flowing what most likely an unhealthy amount of blood. Vampires, come get yalls juice.

Phil comes back to the boys, Techno now sitting up on a corrected chair while looking at his absolutely crushed glasses with a sad face. "No one was out there? Do you think your chat did it somehow??" Techno squints at Phil. "...Chat?"

_**:)** _

_:)_

**:)**

**:)**

:)

**_:)_ **

_:)_

**_:)_ **

**:)**

"Okay. That didn't answer my question. But okay."

They look over at rushed foot steps, seeing Tommy run into the room with a worried look on his face. He looks at Techno, then the brick, then the shattered window, and makes a pained noise of confusion. "We'll explain later, go back to sleep." Phil says, nudging Tommy's shoulder towards the bed room. Tommy still looks frightened, and it really doesn't settle well with Phil. "So... no ones attacking? No assassins? Murderers?" He asks, scratching at his palm.

Phil grabs his hand and pulls it away from the offending nail, squeezing it. "Yes, Tommy. Everyone's safe, it was just someone making fun of Techno. You can go to sleep." He reassures. Tommy still looks somewhat spooked, but he nods anyways, frown evident on his face as he walks back into the bedroom he's been assigned. "You guys can't just continue to tell me to go back to bed by the way, I'll pull some shit if this continues to happen." He says off-handedly, closing the bedroom door gently.

Once everyone's sure that things have calmed down, Phil looks at Techno. "See what you did, chat?" He says, using his 'I'm Not Mad, Just Disappointed' voice.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**_NONONONONONOONOONONO_ **

_NOOO no no no no NOOO no NOO no no NOOOOOO_

_I'M SO SORRY TOMMY PLEA_

**_YOU EVIL EVIL VOICE_ **

**THIS IS WHY WE AGREED NOT TO FUCKIN MOVE STUFF BUT NOW YOU MADE THE CHILD PANIC**

"It's all 'oh nooo we made Tommy scared' but no 'Oh no we broke Techno's nose and glasses'." Techno grumbles, the center of his face still screaming in pain. Phil chuckles, sitting back in his chair as Wilbur cleans up the glass and places a tarp over the window.

All of them glance over at Tommy's door repeatedly for the rest of that after noon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is regaining his POWER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I just felt someone insult me somewhere out there. Which one of you fuckers was it.

It's been about three days since Phil and his family have allowed Tommy into their home, and he's really, _really_ confused as to why they haven't asked him for anything in return as of yet. He's eaten their food, stayed in whoever's bed he's been staying in, and had just used up their resources in general. So again, he's _incredibly_ confused, and somewhat impatient. It's like they're trying to make him think there isn't any payment needed.

Which, if you ask Tommy, is utter bullshit.

So today, Tommy decides to ask them straight forward. While he _does_ in fact have all of the time in the world, that doesn't mean he's patient with it. He can tell that Techno, somehow, already knows that Tommy is going to ask some really plot important question the second he walks into the living area, so he snaps at Wilbur's face, who was talking to Phil. This gains both of their attention as all three of the men look at Tommy.

"So... when am I leaving?" Tommy starts off with. He may not be the wisest with his words sometimes, _sometimes_ , but that doesn't mean he's completely blunt with everything. At the question, Phil and Wilbur both look sheepish, as if they haven't thought about it. Maybe they were trying to gain his trust? So that he's less likely to not do whatever it is they want in return for staying here?

As opposed to his family, Techno rolls his eyes. "You're still sick, first of all. Second of all, we're not going to kick you out anytime soon because _these two-_ " He gestures to the men beside him. "have grown attached to you. And so has... the rats. Yeah, the rats in the house." Tommy raises a brow, knowing Techno is talking about this 'chat' figure that he's heard about in the walls. Also, bullshit on the rat part. There's only one rat in this building and it's Tommy.

"That's pog. Anyways, so wh-" He's interrupted by glass shattering and Techno narrowly avoiding a brick coming from the window behind Tommy. Said brick wooshing _dangerously_ close by him. It's silent for a minute.

"CHAT I'M SORRY THAT I COMPARED YOU TO RATS BUT CAN YOU _PLEASE_ STOP RUINING THE PROPERTY VALUE-" Techno says, loudly. It's the loudest Tommy has ever heard him, actually, and it's terrifying. Mental note, don't aggravate Techno to the point of yelling. Wilbur snorts, bursting into a fit of laughter as Phil goes to clean the glass with a sigh.

_I'M NOT A RAT I'M A BEAUTIFUL PEACOCK YOU HEATHEN_

**_techno i thought hyou loved ius_ **

**wdym u thot he luved us he h8s us w/ his very being**

**_He likes me :)_ **

_stfu up fossil thats only because you sneak material wealth into hidey places for him to find_

**_FOSSIL THAT WAS YOU?? WHY WOULD YOU HELP THIS RAT BASTARD_ **

**_haha get it cus rats_ **

**i actually quite like being called a rat**

_ok furry_

**_:flushed:_ **

Tommy sighs, sitting on the recliner across from the couch that the three men are once again seated at, the brick being sat in Techno's lap for whatever strange reasoning he has. "So, what were you saying, Tommy?" Phil asks, a tired look on his face. Wilbur is still trying to stifle his giggles, making Techno swat at his arm. "I was going to ask what you guys want me to do."

Wilbur's muffled giggles stop, he and Phil looking at Tommy in confusion. Techno, the smart ass, furrows his brow. "We don't need anything in return for letting an ill teenager stay here. As long as you don't, like, break anything. Like windows." He glares at nothing. The other two adults, no longer in the dark of what Tommy meant, nod their heads with what Techno said. "Yeah Toms, plus, we care about you! You may not trust some random adults that suddenly act like you're part of the family-" Tommy's heart aches. "but that doesn't mean we won't treat you like an outsider. You don't _have_ to stay here, though I would rather you do seeing as you're still sick, but you're always welcome here." Phil smiles at Tommy like a proud parent would their little champion of a child.

Tommy heard and took in everything but one thing that Phil said. 'some random adults that suddenly act like you're part of the family'. They see _him_ as family? Why? The homeless are discriminated greatly in L'manberg, so the fact that they're just treating him like what he is, a teenager, a person, is just... shocking, honestly. "...I may not trust you guys as much as you trust me, for whatever reason, but I'm... I'm glad you guys like me?" He says, awkwardly. It's suddenly hard to find the words when it comes to these people.

These people that see him as family.

Phil smiles, standing up and walking to the kitchen. "I'm going to be making eggs. Anyone want some?" There's a chorus of yes's, and Techno goes downstairs to open the shop as Wilbur stands next to the now standing Tommy, smiling at him. "We hope you see us as family too soon, kid." An then he hugs him. Wilbur hugged Tommy, and it was a hug that says he's been wanting to for a while. Tommy's barely processed it until he sees the top of Wilbur's head descending the stairs.

Tommy smiles. He hopes he sees them as family soon too, if he doesn't already.

_-_-_-_

Techno looks up at the windchimes playing, pausing for a moment when he sees a tall goat hybrid in a suit walking into the shop. A hybrid that looks _suspiciously_ like the mayor of L'manberg.

His theory is proven when he sees a badge with the Mayor, and his, name on it pinned to his chest.

"Hello! I just heard of this shop opening up and thought I'd check it out." He says with a grin that Techno sees as a mixture of ugly, charming, and evil. How that works, he has no idea. "Nice to meet you, sir. Yes, this is my family's shop. It's basically a mixture of an antique store, thrift shop, and dark arts type of thing. We kind of just sell whatever." He says, no care for formalities evident. This seems to brighten the mayor up, as he grins even more and throws a hand out. "I'm Jschlatt, as I'm sure you've heard." Techno nods, shaking the man's hand. "Technoblade."

This is when Wilbur comes down the stairs, a small smile evident on his face. When he looks up and sees the mayor, the smile turns into a thin line. "Are... Techno, why is the Mayor in our shop?" Techno snorts, waving Wilbur over to behind the counter. Jschlatt gives his smile to Wilbur now, nodding at the taller man. "I was popping in. It's kind of my business to know what goes 'round in this town." He says, proudly.

They all make small talk for a moment before Jschlatt has to leave, stating that business calls for him. He gives a wave as he walks out the door, and the two remaining men are silent until he's completely out of sight.

...

"As nice as he seemed, that man is _radiating_ asshole energy." "I couldn't of said it better, Wil."

"Who's an asshole?" Phil asks, handing them both plates of eggs. It may be unprofessional to eat at the cashier counter but it's eight in the morning, no one will be coming in until after noon. "The mayor was just in here. He was nice, but he seemed really fucking cocky of his title." Wilbur explains, shoving a fork full of eggs into his mouth. "Well, you can't really be sure. I did notice another person down here though, and yeah, yeah they seemed like an asshole." All three of the men nod sagely, before Phil squints, looking back up the stairs before smiling. "Wil?" "Yeah?" "I think you made Tommy's day."


End file.
